Conventional engine-driven welding-type power supplies are heavy and cumbersome to move due to the weight of the engine and the generator. While conventional engine-driven welding-type power supplies are often put on a rolling cart to improve the portability, the weight of the device is still an issue for, for instance, loading and unloading onto a truck or moving from a truck to a work site. On a work site, an operator must move the entire engine-driven welding-type power supply to the location of the welding work to be done or, if within a certain range, use long weld cables that results in lower efficiency and higher probability of cable damage.